1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device capable of automatically cleansing an outer wall or window-pane of a building; and more particularly, to an automatic cleansing device capable of automatically, easily, cleansing not only a flat outer wall of a building but also an outer wall of a building having an irregular wall face or a boundary jaw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in a method of cleansing an outer wall of a building it may be cleansed through a water spraying and cleaning method using a high-pressure hose in a case of a lower storied building. Such method is impossible to be used in a case of a higher storied building. That is, in the case of the higher storied building, a worker as manpower takes a ride in a scaffold dropped from a rooftop to a lower side thereof to clean window-pane and an outer wall of a building and to cleanse it by gradually lowering the scaffold. In such cleansable method of the higher storied building, unexpected sudden gust of wind may make the scaffold shake, and the worker standing on the scaffold always has a falling dancer since the worker should execute a cleansing work, hanging on a rope. Furthermore, there are problems that much working time is required and a cleansing efficiency drops.
In Korea Patent Application Nos. 98-1174 and 97-29848 to overcome the problems like the above, the automatic cleansing device ascending and descending by a rope had been ever proposed.
Such automatic cleansing device has an inside installation of a rotary brush which collides directly with window-pane or an outer wall of a building, and in the inside of a main body having the inside installation of such rotary brush, a rotating unit of the brush and a roller for moving the main body are set.
However, the afore-mentioned general automatic cleansing device was improved in an aspect of a stable cleansing efficiency for the outer wall and the window-pane of the building, meanwhile, there is a problem that the device could be used limitedly for only the flat outer wall of the building.
That is, in a case of reaching a projection jaw or a boundary jaw of the building during an ascending and descending, it is passed the projection or jaw as it is since an equipment capable of going over the projection was not arranged, and after that, a worker directly cleans an uncleansed part by lowering a scaffold later or the uncleansed part is left alone to thus cause a visually unsmooth imagination.
Furthermore, excessively complicated and many equipments are inside-installed in comparison with the cleansing efficiency, thus manufacture expenses thereof is so high and there also is an inconvenience in their maintenance management.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an automatic cleansing device of a building outer wall or window-pane that substantially obviates one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an automatic cleansing device of outer wall or window-pane of a building, which is characterized by the construction that support dies bent and folded by a cylinder are cross-formed, a brush rotating by a driving motor is installed on one side support die, and a weight plumb is set on another side support die, to whereby get an effective cleansing with only more simplified construction. In addition, in case that a boundary jaw or a projection appears, the cleansing work can be progressed moderately by unfolding and bending/folding the support die through a use of the cylinder so as to move a weight center, so by smoothly passing through the projection.